


Падают звёзды

by fytbolistka, wtfironwinter



Series: IronWinter_WTF2019 || G-PG13 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Avengers, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fytbolistka/pseuds/fytbolistka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: У Стива тут же всё встает на свои места: и расслабленный Тони, и засосы Баки, и этот поцелуй.





	Падают звёзды

— Ни слова, — предупреждает Баки, заметив взгляд Стива. Вся его шея украшена сочными засосами, над которыми, очевидно, кто-то долго и упорно трудился.

Сказать по правде, Стив не знает, что ему думать по этому поводу. С одной стороны, он рад, что Баки сходится с людьми и пытается наладить личную жизнь, учитывая всё, через что он прошел. Однако же с другой стороны, последние несколько месяцев Баки вздыхал по Тони, пропадал с ним в мастерской, таскался следом на разные благотворительные ужины, которые Тони искренне ненавидел, но рядом с Пеппер, Роудсом или Баки находил «приемлемыми», и постоянно приносил ему кофе. Стив наблюдал за этим со стороны и почти не вмешивался, но видел, как смотрит на Баки сам Тони, так что, возможно, — только возможно! — немного пытался подтолкнуть их друг к другу. И вот теперь у Баки, кажется, наладилась личная жизнь, а Стив переживает, как это скажется на Тони. Раз уж тот до сих пор не сделал первый шаг, теперь точно отступит и не будет мешать, в этом Стив уверен. Как и в том, что чувства Баки никуда не делись.

Вместе с Наташей на кухню заходит Клинт, не смущаясь, присвистывает и тычет пальцем в особо выделяющийся засос.

— Вижу след мастера!

Наташа тут же шипит на него, а Баки выглядит так, будто хочет то ли убить Клинта, то ли оказаться как можно дальше отсюда.

Стив уже заканчивает завтракать, когда к ним присоединяется Тони, который выглядит как-то... странно. Лишь спустя пару секунд до Стива доходит, что Тони не странный, просто хорошо отдохнувший и выспавшийся. Тони тем временем, вопреки привычкам, идёт сразу к столу, а не к кофемашине, кладет руки на плечи Баки и — время словно замирает — наклоняется и звонко целует его в щёку. Стив поклясться готов, что выглядит таким же удивленным, как и сам Баки, но тут Тони оглядывает кухню и уверенно направляется к Наташе. У Стива тут же всё встает на свои места: и расслабленный Тони, и засосы Баки, и этот поцелуй. Только вчера они с Тором смотрели серию «Друзей», где Чендлер поцеловал Монику, хотя они договорились держать отношения в тайне. (Стив всё ещё немного сомневается, что просмотр этого сериала входит в перечень вещей, необходимых в двадцать первом веке, но быстро спевшиеся Клинт и Дарси убеждены, что это именно так.) Так что Стив спокойно подставляет щёку для поцелуя, а потом с улыбкой наблюдает, как Тони пытается зажать в угол убегающего от него Клинта. Когда это ему, наконец, удаётся, оба уже смеются и с трудом стоят на ногах.

— Теперь ты обязан на мне жениться и содержать до конца жизни, Старк!

— Я и так содержу тебя, птенчик.

Стив закатывает глаза на это откровенное ребячество, хотя на самом деле наслаждается происходящим и тем, как это похоже на странную, но семью. Когда Клинт с Наташей уходят то ли «спасать Фила от Дарси», то ли «по срочному заданию Фьюри», Стив, счастливо улыбаясь, по очереди обнимает своих друзей.

— Я так рад за вас. Сил уже не было смотреть, как вы маетесь друг по другу.

Тони с Баки переглядываются и непроизвольно чуть отодвигаются друг от друга.

— Стиви, ты о чём вообще?

— А я говорил, что тебе нужно в медкрыло, тебя же вчера приложило знатно. И вот результат.

— А я сказал, что в полном порядке.

— Мы видим. За что ты рад, что мы завтракаем?

— Просто ты такой расслабленный, а у Баки засосы, и я подумал, что... — Стив уже чувствует, что что-то испортил, но пока не может сказать, как именно.

— Я же просил, ни слова, — шипит Баки, в последний момент одернув от шеи руку.

— Ну почему же, нам всем очень интересно, — с натянутой улыбкой заверяет Тони и вцепляется в кружку с кофе.

— Это Клинт и Наташа! Довольны?

Тони на мгновение замирает, а потом начинает так заливисто смеяться, что Баки тут же обреченно стонет и прячет лицо в ладонях. А вот Стив уже вообще ничего не понимает.

— Ты... С Клинтом и Наташей?

Тони начинает смеяться ещё громче, и Стив уже немного опасается за его здоровье, а Баки не глядя пинает его в колено.

— Они поспорили, кто из них лучше ставит засосы.

— Их Дарси подначила, — вставляет пытающийся отдышаться Тони. — Сказала, что уверена: Наташа лучше. Они и ко мне подкатывали, я сбежал.

— А у меня был карточный долг, который они выкупили у Брюса, — мрачно заканчивает Баки.

— То есть вы с Тони не?..

— Не что?

— Ну, не вместе?

Стив чувствует себя идиотом. Даже полным идиотом, потому что весёлость Тони тут же пропадает, а на лице Баки застывает маска.

— Не понимаю, с чего мы должны быть вместе, — ровно спрашивает Тони и тянется к мандарину, концентрируя на нём своё внимание.

Стив хочет извиниться или хоть как-то перевести всё в шутку, но не успевает.

— С того, что я влюблён в тебя уже четыре месяца, и все заметили, даже Стив, но только не ты!

Вообще-то Стиву есть что сказать по поводу этого «даже», но сейчас он старательно пытается слиться со стеной и дышать через раз.

— То есть ты не заметил, что я к тебе подкатываю уже полгода, а слепой тут я?

— Да где ты подкатывал вообще?

— Я, по-твоему, кого попало в мастерскую пускаю? И сколько раз я водил тебя ужинать?

— На благотворительные вечера, которые ты ненавидишь! Да тот же Стив постоянно крутится в мастерской!

— А можно меня в это не впутывать? — не выдерживает Стив, но его уже никто не замечает.

— Даже не начинай про Стива! Это вы с ним как попугайчики-неразлучники!

— Он мой друг!

— Как и мой! Господи, я ведь на прошлом ужине даже пригласил тебя танцевать!

— Потому что к тебе лезла та подозрительная блондинка!

— Вы в курсе, что сейчас оба ведёте себя, как идиоты? — риторически спрашивает Стив, потому что его уже никто не слушает. С каждым «обвинением» Тони и Баки подходили друг к другу всё ближе, и теперь стоят, тяжело дыша и чуть ли не соприкасаясь носами.

Стив решает, что сейчас самый лучший момент, чтобы уйти. Пусть они его лучшие друзья, есть вещи, видеть которые ему не стоит. Хотя бы пока: он даже не сомневается, что как только Баки и Тони во всём разберутся, на них везде будут натыкаться.

— Четыре месяца!

— Вот-вот, а ещё называешь себя гением!

В коридоре Стив ловко перехватывает вернувшегося от Джейн Тора и предлагает посмотреть ещё пару серий.


End file.
